Go Fish
by Hotaru-Naichingeru
Summary: What happens when KID plays cards. Rated T for Hakubutt getting his nose eaten.  Includes Hattori, Shinichi, pairings, and a standard deck of 52 playing cards. Story still the same.


Authors note:

Hi! Hotaru here on my shared account! This is story number 2. I just got it this morning while reading a murder novel. They were interrogating someone, and this came about five minutes later. I could see them doing this. I hope you laugh! KIDS identity is revealed! I don't own Go Fish or Uno, or Google though I have played both numerous times. So no one is confused, Shinichi is not Conan in this. In fact, Conan does not exist in this one shot. Anyway…TO THE STORY!

The room was dark, with only a 100-kw bulb to light the round table they were seated at. KID began to sweat drop, the three detectives cold, hard stares were watching him, just waiting for him to slip up and show what he had. They all had secrets at the table, secrets they were NOT willing to share. Then Heiji began to speak, nearly killing KID with how slow his words were. "So…you got any…" there was silence for a few seconds, the tension about to boil over, "fives?" KID leapt up in the air inn triumph, "YES! I DO HAVE A FIVE! UNO!" Cue the simultaneous sweat drops on the three detectives. Hakuba spoke up, Watson nibbling his ear, "Um, KID. Do you know what game we're playing? It's Go Fish, not Uno. You forgot already?" At the mention of fish, Kaito let out a small squeal, before recomposing himself, "Oh, that's how it is. Well then, I still win." Flicking his card to the left showed 51 other cards, all thrown down neatly onto the table. The Osakan detective got up, "HEY! WATCHA' TRYIN' TO PULL!"

KID held up one gloved hand, silencing the detective, " Well, how about we keep our bargain anyway. We promised three hours ago, but it seems that we may have forgotten what we were doing." Clapping his hands, the four were put back in time for a few minutes, in what I like to call a flashback.

~Flashback: 3 hours ago~

**"And…BEGIN!"**

Shinichi had been unsuccessfully trying to cook lunch when the buzzer at the gate sounded. Looking at the video camera, it was his friend Hattori Heiji and that British guy, Hakuba what's-his-face. "Kudo-san! We both got messages from KID to be at your house at 11:00!" An instant wave of detective energy rushing over him, Shinichi looked at his watch. 10:59:45. Fifteen seconds later, KID strolled down the sidewalk to the large mansion. Boldly seeking his 3 frenimies out, he pulled out a deck of cards. " Friends, I propose a deal. We play cards. If I win, then you must tell these two lovely ladies," he pulled out pictures of Mouri Ran and Kazuha Toyama. Heiji stood up, the only thing holding him back being Shinichis (surprisingly) strong arm, "WHERE'D YOU GET THOSE!" The thief, as calm as ever, put them back in his pocket, " Let's just say my friend named Google. Anyways, back to business. So how about it? You can pick the game." Shinichi, remembering his enemies' worst fear, smiled evilly.

~End Flashback~

"Okay gentlemen, I invited your bargain over and they will be here in five minutes. As for me…I am…" Covering himself in his cape, three seconds later he emerged in his normal high school uniform, except still wearing the monocle. Hattori, momentarily shocked, looked at Shinichi. "Kudo…you sure this guy isn't your twin or sumthin'?" KID was about to say his name when the door slammed open, throwing harsh light into the room. A girl who looked like Ran but with messier hair stormed in, wielding the deadly weapon called a mop. "KUROBA KAITO I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

Dead silence except for the sound of Hakubutt writing down KIDs name "…to. It all makes sense now. Kaitou… Kaito Kuroba… even his name sounds the same…" He was about to say more when another pair of girls came in, Kazuha and Ran. Meant for Heiji, Toyama sent a flying kick right into Hakubas face, knocking the British detective unconscious as Watson nommed his nose, fluffing his feathers to show his irritation at being disturbed while eating a delicious snack. Kaito laughed a bit. " Well, let's tell these lovely ladies our opinions, shall we?" With as much formality the thief could muster, her turned toward Aoko. "Ahouko, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Nakamori first looked shocked, then smiled sweetly. " Yes. And…" pause for about 3 seconds "I have a gift for you." She revealed a stuffed plushy of a fish, putting it right up in his face before delivering a painful kick to his groin. " THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING MY DAD HAVE PROBLEMS FOR THE LAST 20 YEARS!" As he writhed on the floor in pain, she bent down to kiss him on the lips, "But I'll put that behind me, okay." The detectives looked on, before telling their now girlfriends their feelings and getting a plastic surgeon to give Hakuba a new nose once Watson was done with his meal.

THE END!

END TIME! Thank you to all the people who enjoy this. I hope the dead seriousness of the beginning left by the end.

Hakuba: YOU STUPID JERK WHY DO YOU HAT ME! T3T **sob**

Me: I don't hate you. I just like Heiji, Kaito, and Shinichi more than you.

Hakuba: * louder sobs*

Me: Um…okay then… REVIEWS PLEASE! :)! * Hugs Kaito but pulls out knife*

OR THIS GUY WON"T LIVE TO HAVE ANOTHER HEIST!


End file.
